The story
by Epicstories
Summary: William Turner the third explains the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen correctly at school, for his teacher has no idea what's she's talking about! Bad summary, quick dabble :)


"As captain of the Flying Dutchmen, he cannot step on land but once every ten years!" The teacher echoed as the children in front of her sat on the edge of there seats. "But not only they say the captain is so Cruel that hell spat him back out! And when he goes to a shipwreck he leaves no survivors" she whispered dramatically. "Then who tells all the stories" I slouched crossing my arms. "And who might you be?" She smiled eggar to hear what this boy had to say. "Who's this captain of the Flying Dutchmen?" I grinned smugly raising an eyebrow.

"William Turner" she slurred "come to the front boy" I nodded my head and did as she commanded. I tried to obey every know and then. "And you sir? What is your name?" The woman coughed. "That you think you can interrupt my lesson"

"Oooooo" the class harmonized. "Your new here huh?" She chuckled. "Yes ma'am" I smiled and bowed in front of her. "Your name?" She asked again. "My name, William Turner the third, SON! Of the captain of the Flying Dutchmen" I stood proudly at the mention of my fathers name.

The woman's eyes opened wide, wide enough for me to see her fear. I was capable of many things for only being the age of 8. "Your the captain of the Flying Dutchmen's son!" She chuckled to her self. The class began to laugh, the sound of children's voices filled the air. "Yes" I replied. "Well then as if you know everything, explain" the teacher sarcastically stood from her chair and egged me on to sit down. So I did as she commanded and began my story.

"Many decades ago before the war the East India Trading company VS The Brethren Court. The first captain of the Flying Dutchmen sailed the waters. Calypso his beloved did not stay faithful to him so he was cursed to remain captain forever. with having one day on land every ten years to see if she'd ever return. And locked away in a chest on an island was his heart. That he had cut out himself due to his broken heart. He turned from his duties and was turned into a disgusting sea creature along with his crew and ship.

They roamed these very waters finding shipwrecks or creating there own for pure pleasure. He'd ask "do you fear death?" And with a single yes or no question it changed your destiny. Either die and burn in hell or join his crew as a slave and work your way up to Heaven after his choice of years. Consisting of forever." I explained. The classroom was quite as everyone listened, even the horrible woman that asked me in the first place.

"But durning the war Captain Jack Sparrow held Davy Jones heart and threatened to kill him. But Davy Jones was prepared to kill my father William Turner. He looked to his right and saw my mother more worried then ever on what his fate shall be. "Young love" the man spat. For having a bad experience in the past Jones didn't mind at all in My fathers fate and took his sword that he had crafted himself and pierced my fathers heart. Captain Jack Sparrow held the heart and as my grandfather Bootstrap Bill Turner handled Davy Jones, Jack placed the heart on the deck and gave my father the dagger to pierce it. Killing Davy Jones." I frowned and looked down at my shoes then back at the class.

"But the Dutchmen has to have a captain. Whoever stabs the heart becomes the captain, making them immortal. My uncle Jack took my mother as the ship began to return to the depths leaving my father on the ghost ship with my grandfather. My grandfather took the dagger and sliced his chest open taking his heart and placing it in the chest. Making my father William Turner the new Captain of the Flying Dutchmen.

With my mother heartbroken and all hope lost to fighting Cutler Beckett. The ship rose from the water with my father amongst it and together the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen defeated Beckett!" I cheered standing up from my seat. "Yay!" Clapped the classroom.

"Then what?" Asked a girl that sat in front of me. "When the war was over, my father was given one day with my mother before he had to leave for ten years. Which he did." I frowned. "But if my mother stays faithful he can stay when he returns by a flash of green in only a year" I smiled. "The captain of the Flying Dutchmen cannot step on land but once every ten years yes, but he's not so cruel hell spat him back out and when he goes to the shipwrecks he asks "do you fear death?" And he ferries the souls to the other side or they join his crew so the repay there dept.

If anything he's the kindest, bravest captain ever was! So I will never hear this nonsense about my father again. For he is a good man, and I can't wait to meet him" I finished my story and hopped off of the seat the teacher had given me. The children's jaws where open including the woman that put me up here in the first place.

The bell rang for the end of the day and the children stood up from there trance and began to clap. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Asked the teacher. "I'm afraid not my mother is the pirate king and we travel weekly, I just attend different schools to get somewhat of an education" I grinned and strutted out the door.

"He's a fine young man" the woman smiled and returned to getting her students.


End file.
